


a story of Eds and ponies

by omalleyboose



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omalleyboose/pseuds/omalleyboose





	1. Friends from other lands

This is a story of two lands. One was a magic land filled with fantastic creatures and stories of great adventures. This was the Kingdom of Equestria. The other was a fairly normal suburban town, that for the most part had no major problems called Peach Creek.  
These two lands were seemingly unconnected and unrelated, yet had more to do with each other than ever thought imaginable. A connection that would be revealed after thousands of years of being kept secret. The chain of events that led to this secret being revealed began with a young boy sneaking into his garage early in the morning.  
The boy walked over to a table that was covered with a cloth. He proceeded to remove the cloth, revealing a strange, silver, device. It was a circular device, hooked up to a radio and a large, blue panel that resembled a keyboard. The boy pressed the buttons on the panel. This caused it to make a strange humming noise. The device then made an ominous, glaring, white light appear in its center that illuminated the boy's face, The boy was revealed to be a skinny young man with a gap in his teeth and a hat that resembles a sock his name was Eddward but everyone called him Double Dee, and he was looking for something.

"Hello? are you there?" he asked into the radio while searching for the right frequency, he kept searching until the device then showed what looked like a purple unicorn with wings and a purple mane that had a violet streak through it. This was Twilight Sparkle a young unicorn mare who lived in Equestria, she had met Double Dee when she was working on a way to communicate with her friends in the human world, she found out she wasn't the only one who wanted to talk with other worlds. The two of them found out they had a lot in common, so they became friends.  
"Hey Eddward, how did that circus scam go?" she asked in a somewhat nasally voice.  
Double Dee sighed "you know how I told Eddy not to press the red button?" when she nodded he added, "he didn't listen."  
Twilight gained an annoyed expression "of course he did, why do you hang out with that jerk?"  
Double Dee than shrugged "I've often wondered that myself, the truth is him and Ed were my only friends for the longest time."  
Twilights face changed from annoyed to concerned and asked "so was it as bad as we thought it would be?"  
"Oh no, it was a million times worse its a miracle no one died." Double Dee answered. He chuckled a little at the look on Twilights face before continuing. "But don't worry in the end we made friends with the neighborhood kids. And Eddy apologized for everything he has done over the years. But enough about me, what has been happening with you?"  
"Twilight then said "Oh not much except..." she then spread her wings and said excitedly "I'm an alicorn now!"  
Double Dee knew about alicorns from Twilight, and honestly, he wasn't surprised Twilight would be chosen has one due to being the princesses personal student, all the same, he was happy for his friend.  
"congratulations Twilight, I always it would happen someday," he said with a smile.  
Twilight smiled back at him. "thanks, Eddward." Twilights smile then turned nervous, as she was about to ask him something she has wanted to ask for a while "so Eddward we have been talking for awhile and I was wondering would you maybe want to..." she was interrupted by a loud shout  
"HEY SOCKHEAD!!! ya up yet ?" a voice shouted causing Double Dee to look worried, he turned to Twilight who had an annoyed and somewhat saddened expression on her face.  
" I guess you should go see what he wants, ill talk to you next time Eddward," she said trying to hide her annoyance.  
"I promise we will talk later, but they cant find about this yet," he said to make Twilight feel better.  
"Bye," she said before her image faded from the device. Double Dee then lets out a saddened sigh and he covered up the device before running out to meet his friends. 

On the other side of the conversation, Twilight Sparkle lets out a frustrated sigh before walking away from the mirror she used to talk to the human world with. After the Sunset Shimmer incident, Celestia let her keep it in case the human world needs her help, for months she has been trying to get around the time limit the mirror puts on visits to the human world. All she has accomplished so far is getting to use it as a communication device. She hadn't been able to talk to Canterlot High but eddward proved good company and helped her learn about the human world.  
The issue is she wants to meet him in person, she wants to be able to see the human world whenever she wants but every time she tries to talk to him about it, their interrupted. "It's so frustrating," Twilight said to herself.  
"Whats frustrating?" A young male voice said startling out of her thoughts. She turned and saw her number one assistant Spike a young dragon with purple scales green spikes and a small tail.  
"Oh, nothing Spike, just the mirror," Twilight said. She and Eddward couldn't tell their friends until they found a way to bring the worlds together, but Spike knew she was working on the mirror. Fortunately, he accepted the explanation she was working on it to see her Canterlot High friends without complaint.  
"No progress yet?" Spike asked. Twilight shook her head no.  
"It's a challenge Spike, the mirror was made years ago and I can't figure out how it works," Twilight said.  
Spike looked at her worried "maybe you should give up on the mirror twi, I mean your spending almost every night, messing with it and I'm worried your gonna end up hurting yourself."  
Twilight gave a calming smile to Spike before telling him "Spike its fine, this is something I have to do but don't worry its perfectly safe." she assured him " now come on let's go get breakfast." Twilight and Spike then left the library.

Unknown to either party, they were being watched by a strange creature. The creature in question was a vaguely equine shaped shadow like creature, it watched as the foolish unicorn and that annoying little pet dragon walked away from the Golden Oaks library. It proceeded to slowly slither snakelike into the library. making its way down into Twilights little lab. It found the mirror letting out a sinister laugh, before entering it.


	2. A day in the life of the eds

Outside the garage, two other young boys were standing by Double Dee's house yelling up at him. one was a boy named Ed, a young man wearing a green jacket and white and red striped shirt with yellow skin, who was almost bald except for bits of stubble and a unibrow. The other one was a young man wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe and purple sleeves and collar named Eddy. He was also nearly hairless like Ed, but instead of stubble he had three long hair spikes, and he was also incredibly short.

"HEY SOCKHEAD COME OUT ALREADY!" Eddy yelled.

 

"Maybe he's not up yet Eddy," Ed said.

"Nah he's up, he's just not listening," Eddy responded.

Eddy got ready to start yelling again when someone called out to him.

"Eddy quit yelling! I'm here!" Double dee said running out to them. "What do you want?" he asked somewhat annoyed.

Eddy noticed his annoyance "Whats with you?" he asked somewhat annoyed himself, due to Double Dee having been in a lousy mood for a month. All he does anymore is hide in his garage and work on some dumb secret project he kept hidden.

"I was at a crucial point in my project before you decided to deafen everyone in a 5-mile radius Eddy!" Double Dee still upset about his talk with Twilight getting interrupted replied.

"Come on Double Dee all you do anymore is hang out in your garage and work on that project of yours that you won't talk to us about, we just want to hang out with our friend," Ed spoke up.

Double Dee sighed feeling bad about ignoring his friends, he wished he could tell them the truth about what he's doing, but it just wasn't time yet.

"I'm sorry Ed, I don't mean to ignore you guys it's just vital what I'm working on." Double Dee said

Eddy then sighed and said, "Well I got money from my parents and thought we could go to the candy store and get some jawbreakers, you wanna come?"

Double Dee smiled and said, "Well I suppose a break is necessary shall we gentlemen?"

Eddy smiled, and the three of them left on their way to the candy shop.

"So haven't seen Johnny around lately, is he still grounded?" Double Dee asked.

Johnny was once something of a friend of theirs, a strange but friendly young man who people outside the Culdesac knew mainly cause of his habit of talking to a board of wood. He was one of the few people who was consistently friendly to the Eds. That changed the day that circus scam went awry, Johnny like everyone else wanted revenge against the Eds, but by the time he caught up to them the Eds and other kids had made up, so he ended up being beaten up and blamed for the damage to the neighboorhood.

Eddy chuckled and said, "Nah melonhead's still on lockdown in his room."

Double Dee grimaced at that feeling slightly guilty. He hadn't told Twilight about it, worried she'd be disgusted with him letting Johnny take the blame for what he and the Eds did.

"Maybe we should go see how Johnny's doing; it might cheer him up." Double Dee suggested

"WHAT!?!" Eddy said "Are you kidding?! I was worried about the guy when he liked us, and you expect us to walk into that freaking madhouse when he probably wants to kill us!?!"  
Double Dee was somewhat annoyed that Eddy was too scared to make amends with Johnny but silently agreed that they should probably wait till Johnny's less angry at them.

"I guess you're right it's probably not the right time to apologize to him."

The three of them went on their way not knowing someone was watching them. The shadow had heard everything they said and decided that this Johnny was perfect for its plans.  
It floated through the Culdesac trying to find powerful feelings of anger and bitterness. Eventually, it found the right house. And it looked inside saw a young boy with a large bald head wearing a white shirt and sandals. It smiled and began to seep into the window.

It had been a month since the Mondo a GoGo incident, and he still had two left before his grounding was over. It made Johnny so mad, him and plank betrayed by everyone they viewed as friends so that the Eds would stay out of trouble. It was unfair he had no idea everyone made up but all the same he gets beaten abandoned and blamed for Eddy's stupid scam.

The worst part was he hadn't heard plank since then; the board just sat there staring at him with its painted on eyes. He missed Plank he was his best friend for years, and now even he left him.  
"Unfair isn't it?" an unfamilar voice said

Johnny looked around startled by the voice "Whos there?"

A cold chuckle emerged from the shadows surrounding him, and the voice spoke again "I am someone knows how it feels to be hated locked away and then screwed over by a crybaby, an arrogant jock, a farmer, a know it all, a diva, and a nutcase."

Johnny still scared asked, "What do you want?"

"To help you, my friend."It replied

"H-H_help me how?" Johnny asked stammering out of fear.

"I can give you the power to take revenge on your former friends, and make sure that you will never be treated like a freak again. All I ask in return is your aide in helping me get my payback on that pesky little Twilight Sparkle and her meddlesome friends."  
Johnny then stopped being afraid and instead got curious at the idea of revenge. With the voices, help could get rid of the Eds and make all the neighborhood kids fearful of him that he wanted to know more.  
He asked the voice   
"What kind of power?"

The voice then replied " If you want to find out you have to agree to my deal. So what do you say?" a shadow shaped like a hand stretched out to Johnny.

Johnny thought about it all the times he was abused insulted and treated like crap even before Mondo a Go-Go. He smiled deviously at the thought of giving the other kids what they deserve and decided.

"You got a deal," Johnny said before shaking the shadows hand he then asked "what do I call you? by the way."

"For now just call me Shadow." the voice said its evil smile almost audible as it let a sinister laugh.


	3. A day in the life of the ponies

"You sure you're alright Twi?"  
Spike asked after twilight, and he had returned home after breakfast. Their outing did not do anything to alleviate spikes worries; Twilight didn't talk much and had this distant look in her eyes like she had something on her mind but wouldn't share what it was. He had to find out what the problem was.  
"Spike I'm fine quit asking already!" she said annoyed.  
Twilight didn't mean to yell at the little dragon, but she had put up with his constant worrying all day, and it was beginning to get irritating. Still, she felt guilty after seeing spike look somewhat hurt at her shouting.  
Twilight sighed "I'm sorry Spike, I don't mean to get angry but I don't need you always asking if I'm alright every 20 minutes. I've got enough on my mind."  
Spike now looked somewhat guilty "I'm sorry Twi you've just been acting strange lately." Twilight replied  
Twilight smiled at him and said, "I know Spike I appreciate you caring, but I can take care of myself now if you excuse me I'm gonna work on the mirror."  
Spike was about to say something but decided just to let Twi carry on with her work "Have fun Twi." he said before walking off to read his comic books.  
Twilight then walked down to the basement laboratory before a cheery and loud voice made her stop in her tracks  
"HEY TWILIGHT!"  
Twilight then turned around to see a pair of bright blue eyes belonging to a pink coated earth pony mare with a pink poofy mane. This was her dear friend pinkie pie an excitable filly who chief joys in life were sweets parties and making ponies happy.  
"Hello, Pinkie what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.  
"Well I was thinking to myself that we haven't seen much of you since you went to the human world met that evil former student of Celestia's and teamed up with those human versions of us to teach her the magic of friendship, so I decided to come see you." Pinkie said in her usual rapid-fire fashion of speaking.  
"Sorry Pinkie I don't mean to ignore you guys I have just been working on the mirror a lot," Twilight said.  
" I get it your working on important stuff it's just that we want actually to see you every now and again and we just feel like...hey why is your mirror glowing?" Pinkie asked  
Twilight looked over her shoulder and saw the mirror was indeed glowing she walked over to it to see what the problem was "hmm that's odd." twilight then reached a hoof out to touch it but received a nasty shock that made her recoil in pain and let out a yelp.  
"Twilight! are you alright?" Pinkie said running over to her friend.  
"I'm fine pinkie, but something is causing the magic in the mirror to lash out," Twilight said  
"Should I get the girls? we might need the elements on this." Pinkie said referring to the Elements Of Harmony magical objects that Twilight and her friends had earned during nightmare moons return. From which she received the element of laughter and twilight the element of magic.  
"No, not yet I'm sure I can handle it,"Twilight said.  
Twilight then began to conjure a spell she believed would drain away the dark magic and fix the mirror. Her horn then started glowing and trying to summon the magic towards so she could purify it. But then strands of magic shaped like hands began reaching out to her, they then grabbed her by the horn and lifted her off the ground and started spinning the screaming alicorn around before tossing her into the wall.  
Pinkie walked over to the dazed alicorn who said to her friend in the most deadpan way "Okay get the girls."

A few moments later all of Twilights friends (except spike which had been sent away for safety) had arrived at her home.  
First, there was Rainbow Dash a sky blue pegasus with rainbow colored hair and magenta eyes. She was a somewhat cocky mare who thought (with good reason) that she was one of the best filers in Equestria. She was also incredibly loyal to her friends which is why she earned the element of loyalty.  
Next was Rarity, a white-coated blue-eyed unicorn with elegantly cared for purple hair. Rarity was a mare with classy dreams of one day becoming a well-renowned designer and society figure. She was a bit of a diva but a very caring and generous mare which earned her the element of generosity.  
The third was Fluttershy another pegasus and childhood friend of Rainbow. However, she was as different from Rainbow dash as could be with her having a butter yellow coat long light pink hair and teal eyes. She was also for the most part very timid and unassertive, but she was the kindest mare in ponyville earning her the element of kindness.  
Fourth and final was Applejack an earth pony mare with an orange coat green eyes, and blond hair did up in a ponytail she also wore a brown Stetson hat. Applejack was a very hardworking mare from years taking care of her family's apple orchard which left her with a strong sense of morals and made a very trustworthy and dependable friend. She also vastly prided her self on her honesty which gained her the element of honesty.  
"So whats the problem Twi?" Applejack asked  
Twilight then answered, "The problem is the mirror that leads to the human world is having some magical meltdown so we must use the Elements to try and stabilize it any questions?"  
"Uh, Twilight what happens if we cant stop it?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.  
"I don't know Fluttershy, but I don't think we want to find out."Twilight answers  
"How dangerous is this little task darling?" Rarity asked  
Pinkie then answered for Twilight "Well it flung Twilight all over the room and is shooting out the little blast of magic lightning and could potentially DESTROY ALL OF EQUESTRIA! so no more dangerous than our usual adventures." She finished to the shocked looks of everyone except for Rainbow Dash who looked excited.  
"That sounds awesome! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rainbow exclaimed before running down to the basement lab.  
"Dash wait!" Twilight yelled at her friend before following her down with everyone else in tow.  
The group then stopped when the saw Rainbow looking shocked at the sight before her. A massive green swirling vortex shooting out a blast of energy stood before them. Rainbow didn't break her trance until strands of magic began reaching out for her like tentacles.  
"Holy crap!" Rainbow exclaimed trying to fly away only to be stopped by the tentacles grabbing her tail and pulling her down.  
"LET ME GO! GUYS HELP" she cried out to her friends.  
"Don't worry RD I got ya!"Applejack said grabbing her friend by the hoof, but she wasn't strong enough to do more than slow her down Fluttershy, and Pinkie then tried to help but ended up just getting dragged with them. Rarity and Twilight used their magic and eventually managed to pull them away from the vortex.  
"Still think its awesome Rainbow!?!" Twilight asked annoyed.  
"Nope let's blast it with the Elements and get out of her," Rainbow said standing further away from the vortex.  
Twilight then closed her eyes and channeled her magic into her element, and could feel it connecting to the others and could feel the power of their friendship coursing through them. Twilight and her friends then shot the elements trademark Rainbow Beam at the vortex, but that just made it bigger and stronger and the own vortex magic began taking over the Element magic beam changing it from rainbow to a sickly green.  
"TWILIGHT WHATS GOING ON!!!" Applejack screamed.  
"I DONT KNOW!! HANG ON!!!" Twilight screamed.  
The mares got trapped in the vortex,s magic and it began pulling the screaming mares towards it.Twilight tried to stop her friends and her from getting sucked in by grabbing on to her friends and trying to pull them away.  
"Hang on girls I got you!!!" Twilight yelled.  
"TWILIGHT!!!!" screamed Pinkie as Twilight lost her grip on her and she was pulled screaming into the vortex.  
"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled her shock causing her magic to falter and her friends to be sucked screaming into the vortex themselves.  
"NO!!"Twilight screamed before getting sucked into the vortex herself. The vortex then sealed itself, and the room went back to normal.

In Peach Creek, Double Dee returned to his garage excited to talk to Twilight again when he walked in what he saw surprised him. "What on earth!?!" he asked himself has now in his garage lied six teenage girls one of whom stood up and looked at Double Dee shocked.  
"Eddward?" she asked the confused boy.  
Double Dee wasn't sure how this girl knew his name until he noticed she a striking resemblance to someone he knew.  
"Twilight?" he asked.


	4. welcome to peach creek

Someone felt the mirrors meltdown far away from Peach Creek, or Equestria. The someone in question was a serpentine creature who seemed like he was made up of multiple animals parts, he also has yellow eyes with red pupils. He was busy doing what he usually did since being reformed, Lounging around unable to think of anything to do when suddenly he felt it.

A strange sensation that made his body shake uncontrollably. "Huh that was unexpected I haven't felt a magical imbalance like that for years. Oh, but it might give me something to do." He said before teleporting to the source of the imbalance.

 

[hr

]

Ed and Eddy were walking through the town when suddenly Double Dee came running up to them panicked. "Double Dee, why does it look like you just saw the face of death?" Eddy asked.

" I need your guys help; I cant explain come on!" He said panicked.

" whats going on? where do we have to go?"Eddy asked confused at his friend's behavior.

"Just come on!" Double Dee said and then attempted to pull Eddy and Ed with him.

Ed and Eddy just stared at their friend as he failed to make them move. Eventually, Ed grabbed Double Dee's hand and made him let go before asking "Where are trying to drag us?"

"My garage, there's a problem I need help with so come on!" he answered before running off hoping they would follow him. Fortunately, Ed and Eddy decided to trail after their friend to see what's going on.

"Sockhead would you calm down and tell us what's going on!?!" Eddy yelled at his friend. Double Dee ignored his friend and kept running with his friends close behind till they arrived at the garage.

"Where here can you tell us what's going on now?" Ed asked

Double Dee replied, "Its hard to explain, its something I have to show you." He then pointed to the garage window where the eds saw six pretty teenage girls inside.Ed and Eddy looked confused before Eddy broke the silence.

"So this is what you have been working all month? a secret harem?"He said.

"What!?! no, I would not have a harem I can barely talk to girls what would be the point!?!"Double Dee asked flustered

Double Dee then took a breath and said  
"That is Twilight," He said pointing to one had purple skin and violet colored hair with a pink streak through it, she also wore a blue button-down shirt and purple skirt with pictures of stars on it.

"Pinkie Pie," he said, pointing to one with pink skin bright pink cotton candy-like hair a blue jacket white shirt with a picture of a heart on it and blue skirt with three balloons on it.

"Rarity" He pointed to one with snow white skin, purple hair, a white blouse, and purple skirt with diamonds on it.

"Applejack" he pointed to one with orange skin blond hair in a ponytail, a green and white cowgirl outfit, a brown Stetson hat on her head, and a green skirt with pictures of apples on it.

"Rainbow dash" he pointed to one with light blue skin and rainbow-colored hair, also wearing a blue jacket and white shirt only hers had a storm cloud on it and a violet skirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it.

He then pointed to the last girl who had long pink hair yellow skin and wore a tank top and green skirt with pictures of butterflies on it. "And that is..." Double Dee began before being interrupted.

" Fluttershy?" Ed asked. Much to Double Dee's shock.

"You know her?" Double Dee asked surprised.

"Of course I know her shes my cousin," Ed said to the other Surprise.

"You never mentioned having a cousin before, much less one who looks like that," Eddy said with a slightly unwholesome look in his eyes as he stared at her.

"What do mean, looks like her?" Ed said somewhat offended.

Double Dee then tried to take control of the conversation "Gentleman I need you to."

But Eddy wasn,t listening " Ed I'm not trying to be mean its just like finding Lara Croft is related to jack black." Eddy said.

"It is not anything like that; I can have pretty relatives," Ed said offended.

"If I could have your attention guys." Double Dee tried again.

"What exactly is so gross about me compared to my cousin?" Ed asked.

" Well, your Frankenstein style appearance whereas she could be a model and a successful one at that," Eddy said.

"Oh, that is," Ed said before

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!!" Double Dee shouted at his friends he took a deep breath before continuing "This is not about whether or not Eds cousin is attractive, she's not even his cousin, so if you two will stop talking for a minute I will tell what happened."

He then proceeded to tell his friend's about his secret project, Equestria, and the elements of harmony. He watched his friends face and noticed the blank looks as they processed the information.

"So the girls in there are magical horses from another world where magic is real, horses are the dominant species, and their primary form of defense are magic items that represent the ideals of friendship," Eddy said.

Double Dee nodded. Eddy and Ed shared a look before bursts out laughing.

"I'm not joking!" Double Dee said annoyed at his friends.

"Oh no Eddy he's right we should take this seriously, they need to get back home before the evil centaurs attack," Ed said through his laughs.

"Centaurs are extinct actually." Double Dee said quietly making his friends laugh harder than before.

"Come on sockhead, what are you on that made you come up with this joke?" Eddy asked.

"He's telling the truth." a new voice said. The Eds turned and saw the purple-skinned girl standing there looking at them in annoyance.

"Look sweet cheeks I'm sure he paid you a great deal, but even gullible old Ed here isn't buying it," Eddy said with a smirk.

"My name is Twilight, and your Eddy right?" Twilight asked.

When Eddy nodded yes, she smiled walked over to eddy and punched him as hard as she could.

"What the hell!?!" Eddy yelled in anger.

"That's for being a jerk to Eddward!" Twilight said.

Eddy got up and marched over to her but got held back by Ed.

"This is not going well." Double Dee said as Twilight and Eddy where being kept apart.

Meanwhile in the forest. Johnny was walking to a small meadow.

"So why are we here?" he asked

"Oh, johnny for you to get revenge you need to train in the art of magic," Shadow said he began floating through the meadow causing flowers to die as it passed them which Johnny noticed.

"You know its hard to trust you when you're causing things to die as you pass them," Johnny said.

"Ahh but that is part of the lesson you need to learn how to control the nature you love that all the other pathetic creatures that rule this world take for granted," the shadow said.

"What do I do? " johnny asked.

"Hold out your hands."

Johnny did as instructed

"Good now close your eyes."

Johnny then shut his eyes

"Concentrate on the dead plants and imagine them coming back to life."

Johnny then did as he was told and felt a high power flowing out of him into the plants, which then shined with an unearthly light as the plants rose and healed.

Johnny was surprised he didn't know he could do that. He was excited about the good he could do.

Shadow was excited too, but for the reason of the evil, it could spread with Johnny's help.

"I can't wait to start my revenge!" johnny said.

"Oh trust me Johnny revenge will be had on all who opposed us." the shadow said.

Shadow then looked out on the horizon with a grim smile at the town it would soon rule.


	5. rough starts to freindship

A symbol of power, that's what all of Canterlot could be described. A massive city high in the mountains a city that was home to the most powerful and influential of the Equestrian elite. None more powerful or influential than the alicorn sisters rulers of Equestria.

Princesses Celestia and Luna controlled the sun and moon respectively. The elder sister Celestia was the living embodiment of the sun itself it seemed to be, a bright, pure white with a mane of rainbows and light purple eyes she radiated warmth and power to her subjects. The younger sister Luna was a very different looking ruler being a queen of the night itself; her coat was a pure midnight blue her mane looking like the night sky itself her eyes being a light teal. You would think their lives would be exciting and full of adventure, but for the most part, they just sat in throne room listening to daily reports occasionally they hear of some old evil returning to Equestria that they had to send the elements of harmony led by Twilight Sparkle to deal with.   
They knew this day would be exciting when a flash appeared in the throne room the light faded and Discord was standing in the middle of the room.  
"What do you want discord?." Luna said annoyed at his presence.  
"Well, LuLu as much as id love to get into our usual habit of name calling and hair pulling I'm afraid I have grim news." He said much more seriously than usual.  
Celestia grew worried at his tone if discord was afraid it was an issue. "What happened Discord?" She asked scared.  
"They found Peach Creek." He said ominously.  
"WHAT!?!" the rulers of Equestria said in unison.

"Ok, are we done trying to kill each other?." Double Dee asked him and ed having separated Eddy and Twilight from each other.  
"Has long as your psycho unicorn girl doesn't attack me again I'm fine," Eddy said angered at having been hit.  
"If he doesn't be a jerk fine," Twilight said.  
"Jerk? you walked up and attacked me for no reason!" Eddy said.  
"Eddward tells me about what you've done your not innocent," Twilight said.  
"Ok! enough! we have more important things to worry about right now! " Double Dee said annoyed  
"Like what?"Eddy asked  
"Like what do we do with six teenage girls who have no home parents or proof they exist?" Double Dee asked.  
"Why don't we send em to a glue factory?" Eddy grumbled earning a glare from double dee.  
"Double Dee I still think we need proof there from another world and their magic horse heroes," Ed said  
"How do I do that ed? stab them see if they bleed rainbows?" Double Dee said sarcastically  
"Hey, how long do we have to stay in this place? it's really boring." Rainbow dash said walking out of the garage.  
"Rainbow I said to wait while I get help!" Double dee said worried she might make this worse  
"And how are we supposed to help you? even if we were believing you about this fake ass horse world of yours we don't know shit about other worlds or multiverses or shit like that." Eddy stated  
"Well, we tend to do things that don't make sense a lot of the time Eddy. I thought this might be the time our completely at random disregard for the laws of physics might come in handy." Double Dee answered.  
"These guys are the only ones who might be able to help us?" Rainbow said  
"It appears so rainbow," Twilight said.  
"We're doomed," Rainbow said flatly as twilight nodded in agreement.  
"Ya know what?" Ed said tired of just standing around and talking "Here is what I am gonna do I'm going to talk to the other girls and see if they're more helpful in explaining this situation." He then walked into the garage the other eds were surprised at ed's outburst before Eddy shrugged and followed him into the garage.

Ed walked into the garage, and it was barely a second before a pink blur ran up to him shook his hand very quickly and started speaking rapidly.  
"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie nice to meet you, Your world seems nice although I don't get how humans walk on only two legs I guess you guys wouldn't know how we walk on hooves either!" the pink girl said excitedly.  
"Hi Pinkie Pie im Ed nice to meet you two I never got why humans only get two legs when so many other species get like four but we have hands so guess that's good," Ed said as cheerfully as Pinkie.  
"sweet Celestia there's two of em now" Applejack mumbled.  
Eddy then walked into the garage and looked around and his eyes landed on Rarity with a perverted smirk as she looked at one of double dees inventions he slicked back his hair, grabbed a stepstool and walked over to her.  
" Hey, hot stuff wanna see something really well built? then turn around" Eddy said  
"Excuse me." Rarity said offended turning around to see Eddy's cocky face.  
"Names Eddy one of the coolest and best-looking guys on earth, and it's your lucky day because I've decided you're cute enough to be my girlfriend congratulations.." Rarity looked at him for a minute with a blank expression before speaking.  
"I'm sorry darling when I think of my kind of boyfriend it's not someone who needs a stool to talk to me," she said before walking away from him.  
"Oh come on sweetcheeks you know you want me," Eddy said rarity stopped walked back to him and slapped him across the face.  
"Hm pig." Rarity says as she walks away.  
"Stuck up brat," Eddy said rubbing his cheek.   
Eddy then walked over to Ed who was chatting animatedly with the pink one.  
"So Ed this horse world legit or what?" Eddy asked Ed.  
"Well according to Pinkie Pie it is and their ruler can move both the sun and moon eddy," Ed said happily.  
"Magic horse leaders who control celestial bodies yeah sure ill buy that," Eddy said sarcastically.  
"What who moves your sun then?" Pinkie asked.  
"No one! it moves on its own! Or it doesn't move Whatever!" Eddy said angrily before stomping off  
"Whys your friend so grumpy?" Pinkie asks ed  
"eh, he's always like that he'll get over it. So We where at the crystal empire right?" Ed said.


End file.
